Suzuka & Naruto
by Deathgeass
Summary: ( Naruto x Suzuka crossover) Naruto banished goes to the Far East and finds Tokyo. There he gets adopted by Ayano and has a family he only dreamed of. While going out doing a chore he walks through his future school and sees a girl high jumping and instantly falls in love. Naruto x Suzuka & Yamato x Honoka. Just a spur of the moment. Rating may change to M picture isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Suzuka

Summary: Naruto banished goes to the Far East and finds Tokyo. There he gets adopted by Ayano and has a family he only dreamed of. While going out doing a chore he walks through his future school and sees a girl high jumping and instantly falls in love. Naruto x Suzuka & Yamato x Honoka.

**AN: Yahoo! I'm the first to write a Naruto and Suzuka crossover! Please read! And I'm going to make each chapter small and short don't want to neglect on my other fanfics and my studies.**

**Please read _Suzuka by SEO Kouji_ it's really good. Way better then Kimi no iru machi. (kimi was good in the beginning but then Asuka got dumped and then Haruto keeps getting girls even though he DOESN'T DESERVE THEM!)**

**Story Start**

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

"Uzumaki Naruto as of this day you are banished! If you are seen anywhere near the fire nation you will be executed! You have until the morning tomorrow to leave." Said the Godaime Hokage with tears pouring endlessly down her eyes. Naruto just signed.

'Guess I gotta start packing.' Naruto thought.

"**Not like you have anything to pack. Just get some food and leave this ape village." **Said a giant fox.

'Yeah, yeah furball I just want to go say bye to jiji's grave and the Ichirakus.' Naruto said to the fox. The fox nodded and cut of the link in Naruto's mind.

Naruto was walked to his apartment and looked at the all the smiles the villagers were giving him. Naruto already knew that everyone in the village knew that he was being banished. For what! For bringing back a traitor who was going to a pedophiliac gender confused snake.

Once Naruto got home he got his scroll that hid all his money he had saved throughout his childhood and another scroll that contained large amount of ramen. He put both scrolls in inside a smaller scroll and he also put a kettle inside the scroll in case he needed hot water. The fox inside Naruto gave a face palm.

'**Why do I always get the idiot hosts?!' **The fox grumbled.

Naruto got the stuff he needed and went to the Ichirakus where he got to eat 100 bowls of ramen that was on the house. He later went to the sandaime's grave and prayed and said his thanks you's and farewells to his surrogate grandfather. Later he went to say bye to Iruka who was crying when he got there and was drunk.

The next morning when Naruto was going to the gate he was greeted by raged fan girls who were insulting him and throwing garbage at him for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun.

'Can't they tell that the Uchiha is gay?' Naruto asked himself.

"**You hairless apes are all stupid. Makes no difference if one knows or not." **The fox said.

'Yeah I get you Kyuubi. Hey did you just call me stupid as well?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes, yes I did." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto then left without saying goodbye to any of his friends mostly because all his true friends were in the hospital after what the so called last loyal Uchiha put them through.

"**So kit where do we go?" **Kyuubi asked.

'I thought you said all hairless apes ere stupid.' Naruto said.

"**Shut up! You are! I'm just saying do you know any place that could help you not get killed when your former village comes back and tries to kill you." **Kyuubi said.

'Nope. Remember I fell asleep in geology class.' Naruto said to Kyuubi. Kyuub was yelling at him for having a stupid hairless ape as his host. Naruto was holding his head in pain.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH?! THEIR GOING TO SEND HUNTER NINS AFTER YOUR HAILESS ASS AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" **Kyuubi ranted.

'Hey I may not know hwere to go but at least I know which direction I want to go in.' Naruto said as he looked up at the sky.

"**Which direction is it?" **Kyuubi asked

"East." Naruto said as he watched the rising sun.

"**Towards the birth of the day huh? I like it. At least it's a start." **Kyuubi said thinking his host was a little bit smart.

"Yeah let's go DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the east. Unknown that someone was watching him.

To be continued

**AN: Please don't criticize i just have writers block and wrote this to come up with more ideas from my other fanfics. I'll be writing this just I won't be concentrated on it too much. and i also did because i wanted to be the first one to write this crossover. Like I said please read Suzuka.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New home

**AN: I'm still in writers block so I will be writing this to clear my head. Please review after reading.**

**Previously **

_"Towards the birth of the day huh? I like it. At least it's a start."____Kyuubi said thinking his host was a little bit smart._

_"Yeah let's go DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the east. Unknown that someone was watching him._

**Story Start**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_I arrived in Tokyo after 2 months after my banishment. After 3 weeks of starvation I in the middle of a park. I was being poked by sticks from nearby sticks. After which I was found by a women who lived nearby. She had dragged me to her house or apartment which was way better then my previous one which made me really jealous. After asking questions Naruto found out the women name was Ayano Fujikawa a mother who has a daughter named Miho. Naruto had told her his history except about the part about being the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Ayano cried throughout the story and had asked if Naruto would like to be her son and live with them. Naruto was surprised but was going to refuse because he didn't want to be a burden but the look on Ayano's face said say yes or else. Naruto didn't want to know what the or else was so they agreed. Ayano wanted Naruto meet his new sister but Miho was at her cousins house in a place called Hiroshima and wouldn't be back for a while. Ayano had explained the basics he needed to know in order to live in his new environment. Naruto understood but it took 2 weeks to understand how to use a phone even then he accidently blew it up with chakra when someone talked through it. _

_When Miho had come back home she was introduced to her new older brother which made her happy. She literally jumped him and didn't let go of him not even when they had to sleep. Naruto had to go to school much to his disapproval but Ayano said he had to make friends no matter what and learn so that she doesn't need to keep buying new phones every minute. Since Naruto was 12 he had to go to junior high. When he introduced himself people made fun of him because of his hair colour. But one person walked up to him and wanted to be his friend. His name was Lan Hikari __**(I know megaman but I was play megaman so yeah). **__Naruto was happy to have a friend like Lan. Lan had showed him around the school and after school he showed Naruto around Tokyo and all the places he thought were cool hang outs. Naruto had invited Lan over to his new house where Ayano had did everything she could to make her adopted son's friend happy. Lan had invited Naruto to his house and Lan's mother did the same thing as Ayano. Turns out Naruto was Lan's first friend. Lan would always get bullied because of his shy nature. But Naruto and Lan both enjoyed each other's company. Lan was the smart one so he helped Naruto in his studies. Naruto was the most fit between the two so he trained Lan and taught him some taijutsu and taught him the basics in using a sword. _

_After a year Naruto came to Tokyo Naruto had told Lan about his past which only made their bond stronger. So strong that they both thought of each other as brothers. Not only did his bond with his family and friend get stronger so did his bond with Kyuubi. When Kyuubi realized that he was going to be stuck with Naruto for the rest of his life he started to loosen up and help Naruto whenever he can. Mostly he helps Naruto cheat on tests. Naruto could consider Kyuubi as his friend which made Kyuubi happy although he never showed it. Kyuubi had also given him a kekkei genkai. Naruto was confused at first and asked why he did that. All he got was 'I didn't want my host to be weak.' And 'Hn'. But Naruto knew that Kyuubi gave it to him because he was worried about him and wanted to help him for future problems. _

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**2 years since banishment**_

It has been two since Naruto was banished from Konoha and his life was way better then he could have imagined. He had told Ayano and Lan about kyuubi being sealed inside him on the day of his birth. Instead of kicking him out, they hugged and had a small party Yuka and Megumi, residence's of Ayano's public bath house and women's dorm, gave Naruto alcohol. Of course Ayano protested but Naruto drank it. Yuka expected Naruto to get drunk and do some embarrassing things but much to her dismay Naruto never got drunk and he had Kyuubi to thank.

It was rainy day, one week before Naruto started high school. Naruto was walking past the high school he was going to go to with grocery bags in his hands.

'Damn it Kaa-san. Why does she treat me like a slave? And Yuka isn't any better telling me to go buy alcohol for her. Me? An underage teenager buying alcohol. Good thing I used my henge to buy it.' Naruto thought as he had a hot dog in his mouth. Until he heard someone running due to his chakra enhanced ears. Naruto turned his head to his left and saw something that made him drop his hot dog from his mouth. He saw a girl jumping over a pole.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_I was at the high school I'll be entering… when I saw her… she was truly awesome, and I've never seen anyone… so beautiful._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ohh Yamato-onii-chan's late~~~." A girl that was holding an umbrella waiting outside in the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold. Wait for him inside." Ayano said to her daughter.

"But~ he said he would be here before 2 pm! Maybe his mom didn't let him go to school in Tokyo." Miho said.

"It's okay sis said she'd let him go, as long as he stays here with us. He probably stopped somewhere on the way. He's such a flighty child. Isn't that right goro-chaan?" Ayano said to her daughter then said baby talk with her cat.

"Sorry I'm late! Akitsuki Yamato has arrived at his destination!" The now know as Yamato said as he saluted with a croquete in his mouth.

"You're late Yamato-kun. The princess is quite angry you know." Ayano said eye smiling.

"Wha?" Yamato asked before he was tackled by Miho.

"You're late Yamato-Onii-chan!" Mihi said hugging Yamato.

"Miho-chan you've grown. You're starting junior high this year right?" Yamato said to the princess.

"I'm in my second year. You're so careless onii-chan." Miho said.

"I know, I know." Yamato said sheepishly.

"You stopped somewhere on the way didn't you onii-chan?" Miho asked.

"Yup! How did you know?" Yamato asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I know everything about you." Miho said excitedly.

"You Miho sure knows a lot." Ayano said giggling.

"Shhh mom!" Miho yells.

"Well then, auntie Ayano please take care of me!" Yamato said as he bows. Ayano giggles.

"No need to be so formal." Ayano said.

"Yeah but you're my landlord." Yamato said.

"Yes that may be true but you're still a relative. You're luggage is in your room." Ayano said. Yamao nodded.

"Thanks auntie." Yamato said but then looked around.

"Where's your son auntie? He didn't want to see me?" Yamato asked a little hurt.

"Oh Naruto-kun isn't here he was at his friends house for a week. I just called him and told him to buy some food for today's welcome party." Ayano said. Yamato nodded.

"Come on Onii-chan! Let me give you a tour to your room!" Miho said.

"This is my new home. The super public bath and women's dorm Asahi heights bathhouse!" Yamato said as he looked at the building.

To be continued…

**AN: Please review. I don't care if their bad or really bad. Please update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

**Previously **

"_This is my new home. The super public bath and women's dorm Asahi heights bathhouse!" Yamato said as he looked at the building._

**Story Start**

"Technically men aren't allowed to live here. But it's not like I don't know you. It'll be nice to have another manto help around the place. And besides it would be nice for Naruto-kun to have another friend that isn't a girl. Oh the others already know about you." Ayano said.

"Don't worry Ayano-san you know I always get things done. The rent is free and you're even paying me to work here for part-time. Obviously I'll work hard cleaning the bath house or whatever." Yamato said.

"Cleaning the bath house is really hard you know. Even Naruto-kun needs "extra help"." Ayano said giving air quotes on the last part.

"Eeeeeasy I'm a pretty strong guy you know. Besides this could give me a chance to bond with my nephew." Yamato said.

"Onii-chan~ Onii-chan~ What were doing before coming here?" Miho asked.

"Oh I went to the convenience store to buy a snack. There was a long line." Yamato said.

"really? You sure you weren't cheating on me?" Miho asked.

"Wha?! What are you saying?!" Yamato flustered.

"Suspicious… You're rambling." Miho said.

"I'll go clean the bath now. I'll unpack later." Yamato said as he walked off to the bath house. Ayano was giggling at the scene.

**With Naruto**

Naruto finally arrived at the dorm and was going to the kitchen where he was greeted by Ayano who was drinking tea.

"I'm home." Naruto said still having a weird feeling when he said that.

"Welcome home sochi. So did you get the items?" Ayano said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the cake, the rice, potatoes, tomatoes, onions, ice cream, beer and the RAMEN!" Naruto said. Ayano signed when he said ramen.

"How are you still alive? Eating all that ramen would kill a normal person." Ayano said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not normal." Naruto said smiling.

"True. So how was your training trip?" Ayano asked.

"It was good. I'm getting faster just not at the speed I want to be at. And Lan is getting better at using swords." Naruto said as he put the groceries in their respective places.

"You're already fast. You're probably the fastest in the world. So why do you want to go faster?" Ayano asked.

"The speed I want to achieve is nothing compared to my old acquaintance. Compared to him I'm nothing more a than a turtle." Naruto said reminiscing the past with a sad face. Ayano noticed this and put her cup of tea on the table and got up and hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. You no longer have to be hurt by them." Ayano said. Naruto nodded and hugged his mother back.

"Arigato kaa-san." Naruto said smiling. Ayano smiled.

"Alright now go help Yamayo-kun with the bath house." Ayano said.

"Eh Yamato is here already? I thought he was coming tomorrow." Naruto said.

"(sign) Naruto-kun I told he was coming today. Oh he's also living beside you so be nice to him." Ayano said. Naruto nodded.

"Can I use my **kage bunshin no jutsu**?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Not today. You can use it when no one is watching." Ayano said and Naruto signed in annoyance and dragged his legs to the bath house.

When he walked inside the bath house he saw a boy who was on underneath Megumi head under her butt with Yuka was standing on the side line with her cell phone out taking pictures and saw Miho with steam coming out of her head. And the girl that he saw at his future school.

'It's her!' Naruto thought.

**With Yamato**

After running away from Miho and going to the bath house to do his part time job. Unfortunately he had underestimated the super bath.

"This is really tiring." Yamato said stopping what he was doing and was looking around.

"But, man… they've got Jacuzzis and a sauna. And everything is new. They probably attact lots of young girls." Yamato thought.

'Young girls. Maybe this time I can get a girl friend. It's just depressing that a runt like Takashi got a girlfriend before me.' Yamato thought as he remembered his home town.

"AHHHH you haven't filled the bath yet?!" Miho shouted surprising Yamato.

"ugh?!"

"Wasn't cleaning easy for you? That's what you said so do it properly!" Miho shouted.

"Be-be quiet I'll be done in a bit!" Yamato said.

"Hurry it up or else…sheesh ni-ni does this faster than you and he started when he was 12." Miho said. Which got Yamato's attention.

'Ni-ni?' Yamato questioned.

"Oh yeah! There are two university students living here and … and watch out for them especially the long haired the one!" Miho said.

"W-why is she dangerous?!" Yamato panicked.

"She's very dangerous! Especially for a country boy like you!" Miho said but then two girls came in the bath house.

"Like I said already just ask the boy out and let them pay for everything. Why else do you have those giant breasts?" Yuka said in her undergarments.

"I… I can't do that what you do, Saotome-san." Megumi said blushing while holding her face.

"EHHH!" Miho screamed.

'Speak of the devil!' Miho thought.

"Ehh the bath isn't filled yet?" Yuka said.

'Eh? Really?" Megumi said as she couldn't see as her glasses were off.

"Don't look!" Miho said as she covered Yamato's eyes.

"Argh!" Yamato shouted.

"Eehh is that the boy the landlady was talking about. he has a cue face~" Yuka said while watchin Yamato try to shake Miho off his back.

"Don't get any closer you pervert!" Miho shouted.

"Ah ah watch the nail! Watch the nails!" Yamato said but then his hand landed on something soft. When he was finally able to see he looked where his hand was. His hand was touching Yuka's breasts.

"That'll be 50,000 yen! 3" Yuka said in a seductive tone while taking her bra off.

"AAHHHHHH!" Yamato yelled.

"Onii-chan get out of here!" Miho shouted as she pushed Yamato causing him to fall and slide on the ground tripping Megumi causing her to sit on his head.

"Onii-chan!" Miho shouted.

"Yay go Megumi go!" Yuka cheered.

"I…ifwaffn't on Puupiff! (it wasn't on purpose!")" Yamato said but then noticed someone coming inside. It was a girl with blue hair and wearing a school uniform that he didn't recognize.

'Who's she?' Yamato thought.

By this time Naruto came in and was shocked to see the high jump girl.

'It's her! What is she doing here?' Naruto thought

The girl just smiled "Please do that sort of thing in your own room." The girl said.

"Y-you've got it all wrong Arrrrr!" Yamato yelled.

"HEY! I go away for a week and you're already causing problems!" Naruto said as he joined in getting everyone's attention.

"NI-ni!?/ Naruto!" Miho, Yuka and Megumi said respectively.

'Naruto?' Yamato thought then realization came to him.

'He's my cousin!' Yamato thought.

"Yeah it's me -ttebayo! Megumi-chan can you please get of Yamato? Kaa-san would be displease if her nephew wouldn't be able to work." Naruto said as Megumi nodded and got off. Naruto then looked at Yamato.

"Yamato-san why don't you help Miho-chan clean the corridors those haven't been clean for two weeks now." Naruto said gaining a nod from Yamato who scampered away with Miho.

"Yuka-chan and Megumi-chan can you wait in your rooms for a while until I fill the bath. I'll call you when it's done." Naruto said gaining a 'tch' from Yuka and a nod from Megumi. They went back to the change rooms to put their clothes back on. Naruto then turned to the blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry about that. If you're going to use the bath house you'll have to wait for a few minutes." Naruto said. The girl nodded and left the room. When everyone was gone and out of view Naruto signed as he looked at the bath house.

"Seriously, the kid didn't do anything yet." Naruto said as he put his fingers in a cross and shouted **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **about 40 clones appeared.

"Alright boys! 35 of you clean the bath house, and the rest check the water and be ready to put the water when everything is done!" All he got was silent "Hai's" and the clones went off to their business. Naruto of course helps the clones because he has nothing to do and if he went everyone except Ayano would question why he was here and not cleaning the bath house.

After 15 minutes the bath house was cleaned and the water was poured in.

"Phew done. Seriously why would kaa-san want Yamato to help me? I mean if he did it would take at least two hours with his speed." Naruto signed and went to tell that the bath house was ready. But then heard yelling. So he ran to the source which was from his room. When he was inside he saw Yamato rolling on the ground and his mother on the ground in the hole in his room. 'THE HOLE IN MY ROOM!'

"Sheesh why did you break the wall Yamato-kun?" Ayano asked and Naruto nodded.

"It was already broken." Yamato said.

"I fixed this room! I even replaced the wallpaper." Ayano said.

"Then why didn't you fix my room? That hole is distracting." Yamato said.

"This isn't even your room." Ayano said which got a look of shock from Yamato and a sign of relef for the girl.

"What the nwhose…" Yamato didn't finish.

"It's mine." Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Ehhh! But your Auntie's son why would you need a room?" Yamato asked.

"Because I'm still not used to living with people." Naruto said sadly getting a sad expression from Ayano and confused looks from Yamato and the girl.

"But seriously why are you in here? Didn't you read the name tag that was on the door?" Naruto asked.

"Name tag?" Yamato questioned.

"Every room as a name tag to tell whose room is whose. Seriously not only do you break into my room you also destroy the wall." Naruto said.

"Sorry Asahina-san and sochi-kun it'll be fixed by tomorrow." Ayano said.

'So her last name is Asahina.' Naruto thought

"Yes… Thank you." Asahina said.

"Geez… this child's been doing bad things like this since he was little! All of you may be going to the same school, but what a difference." Ayano said.

"W-what is…?" Yamato said clutching his nose.

"She's amazing you know?! Unlike you, who barely squeaked through the alternate exam… she was scouted for the track and field team." Ayano said poking Yamato's nose. Naruto was wide eyed.

"Scouted? Whoa that is awesome! Ttebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Yep sochi she's amazing isn't she?" Ayano asked her son. Naruto was to speechless to talk. Naruto was staring at her in a new light.

'I thought her looks was amazing but man. If there was a bingo book for girls she just increased her rank.' Naruto thought.

"**Yes, she's strong unlike that banshee from before. Now tell everyone to leave and grab her and have your ways with her." **Kyuubi said making Naruto blush.

"Baka! Why would I do that?!" Naruto unknowingly yelled out causing everyone to stare at him. Ayano knew who he was talking to but Yamato and Asahina didn't and thought he was yelling at them.

"**Oi gaki keep your voice down."**Kyuubi said Naruto then realized he shouted and went red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry just talking to myself. Anyway you're in track and field huh?" Naruto tried to change the subject and the girl nodded.

"Yep, with her skills she might represent Japan someday and when that time come I'll be able to brag about it! "She used to live in my apartment!" Ayano said.

"Yes. I'll work hard." Asahina said with a little sadness which caught Naruto's attention.

'Why did she sound sad?' Naruto thought.

"Compared to them you're… hey apologize properly!" Ayano said putting force into Yamato's head.

"Sorry." Yamato said.

"Now clean this…" Ayano wasn't able to finish.

"I'll clean it up just leave. Oh and Asahina-san the bath house is cleaned you can go now. And can you tell Yuka and Megumi on the way." Naruto said calmly. Asahina nodded. Ayano was dragging Yamato and leaving.

"Oh Asahina feel free to ask for anything from me and sochi-kun here. And if you want you canuse Yamato here as well to cleaning what not okay?" Ayano said.

When they left Naruto and Asahina was left alone. It was silent which was awkward. Naruto went to get cleaning tools to clean the mess.

"So I didn't really get your name?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

"It's Asahina Suzuka." The now known as Suzuka said.

"Morning bellflower. That's beautiful." Naruto said giving his usual grins which currently isn't usual anymore since his banishment. Suzuka just stayed calm but inside she blushed.

"What's yours?" Suzuka asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted pointing at himself.

"Spiral fishcake?" Suzuka asked confused and smiling a little.

"NO! It's spiral maelstrom not Fishcake!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was finished cleaning his room.

"Can I go in your room to clean the rest of the things up." Naruto asked Suzuka nodded and they were in Suzuka's room.

"Seriously first day he comes and I already of clean up after him." Naruto said.

"Well you should have known that since he is your cousin." Suzuka said.

"Yeah but this the first time I heard of him. I only know what he's like from Miho. But now that I think about it he's completely opposite to what she said." Naruto said and Suzuka nodded in understandment

"SO when did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"6 days ago." Suzuka said.

"Really? Then that explains why I didn't see you. Sorry I didn't greet you I was trying to get away from Miho from her Yamato lectures." Naruto said. Suzuka nodded.

"Alright done! If you have any problems please don't hesitate to ask me. Especially since we're neighbor's." Naruto said as he used the hole in his room to go to his room. Then Naruto went and looked for a cardboard paper and when he did he used it cover the hole in his room.

**With Suzuka**

Suzuka was getting her items she needed for the bath house. Her thoughts were going to a certain blond.

'His attitude is just like his.' Suzuka thought but then stopped and looked at the hole in the room.

'That idiot is causing problems on the first day he arrived. Uzumaki doesn't seem to be bothered though. It's obivious who's mature.' Suzuka thought as she got a card board paper and covered the hole just like Naruto. Then there was a knock in her door. She wsa praying it wasn't Yamato she didn't want to deal with his stupidity so she waited until the person left but the knocking still continued. She go irritated so she opened the door.

"Stop that. What do you want?" Suzuka asked until she noticed that Miho was at the door.

"Um where is onii-chan?" Miho asked.

"Miho-chan he left with Ayano-san." Suzuka answered

"really? I heard he broke the wall between yours and ni-ni's. Don't hate Yamato-onii-chan too much?" Miho said.

"huh?" Suzuka asked.

"E…even today it was Saotome-san's fault that things turned out the way it did in the bath! Um I also shoved him away and…" Miho said nervously.

"You came up here to tell me that?" Suzuka asked

"Um yes because you seem to hate Onii-chan so…" Miho said.

"Well I might because he did break the wall." Suzuka said

"well he is clumsy but he has is good sides like he's kind and funny and he can make okonomiyaki." Miho said.

"you're quite devoted to your Onii-chan?" Suzuka said. Miho smiled.

"I guess he just brings out my bossy side." Miho said smiling. Suzuka was about to say something but stopped when they heard Yamato yell.

"Ahhhhh stop that!" Yamato yelled.

"What's wrong you still owe me 50,000 yen for touching my breasts." Yuka said.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Yamato yelled.

"Yuka-san please stop." Megumi could be heard. But then the door next to Suzuka which was Naruto's room opened up and Naruto came out.

"Stop that!" Naruto yelled out as he stomped to the other side of the dorm.

"You're disturbing everyone." Naruto yelled.

"What are you going to do eh blonde?" Yuka said.

"Unless you want me to give nightmares I recon you stop yelling and stop blackmailing. Now go the bath house is opened and cleaned." Naruto said as he came back dragging Yamato with him.

"And you. Stop acting weak around them. The moment they smell weakness they'll do anything ruin your life." Naruto said to Yamato who nodded scared at Naruto's face.

"Now just go to your room and don't come out until dinner." Naruto said tossing Yamato to his door.

"B-but I have to lock up the bath house." Yamato said.

"I'll do it." Naruto said slamming his door. Yamato got up and went to his room head down.

There was silence now. Miho looked up at Suzuka nervously but inside she was raging.

'I'm trying help him save face around here and he does something stupid again! He should be lucky Ni-ni was there save him!' Miho thought.

"Um sorry about that please don't hate too much." Miho said as she went to her room which she shared with her mother. Suzuka closed the door. Once she was inside she signed.

"Maybe a little. Sorry Miho-chan I just can't bring myself to like that guy." Suzuka said.

"Because of that stupid onii-chan I haven't been able to take a bath." Suzuka said as she got her items and went for the bath house.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on his bed talking with Kyuubi.

'Hey furball what is there to do now? I did all my chores. I can't go outside and train because there are more people to watch out for.' Naruto said.

"**Why don't you look for that blue haired vixen and have your ways with her?" **Kyuubi asked.

'I'm sorry I asked.' Naruto said.

"**Well if you have nothing to do why don't you think of ways you can use the kekkei genkai I gave you." **Kyuubi said.

'I can't think of ways to use for. I mean I can't use it like a rasengan unless I want my hand to disappear. Why did you have to give a kekkei genkai that can only be used for destruction?' Naruto said.

"**Well I'm the Kyuubi no yoko I only know how to destroy. If you want to bring the dead back to life then you got the wrong biju." **Kyuubi said. Naruto signed but then got up as his door was slammed opened.

"Afternoon it's the business trip hostess! 3" Yuka shouted as she had alcohol in her hand.

"H-hey Saotome-san you shouldn't be doing this!" Megumi said panicky.

"Hey Yuka you're drunk go back to your room and sleep." Naruto said as he signed.

"I'm not drunk." Yuka said.

"Sure you're not." Naruto deadpanned.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I'll take her back." Megumi said.

"Please do." Naruto said.

Yuka then said something that no one understood and pushed Megumi. Megumi landed on top of Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Megumi said but then had a bottle of alcohol in her mouth.

"Shut up and drink!" Yuka said.

'Oh crap!' Naruto thought knowing alcohol and Megumi does not go together.

To be continued…


	4. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


End file.
